Diamond Tears
by Keriwi1
Summary: Diamond Tiara said 'no' to her mother, and become new filly, but that was not the end of her story. Cutie Mark Crusaders find their talents and that is pretty much, happy end for everyone, right? Well, no. After that she had to paid a price as her mom was not pleased with her misbehavior. Diamond Tiara was scared and run away. She end up in a CMC's clubhouse blaming them for it.


That one day changed my life forever… one day and I was not the filly that everypony used to hate. When I was down, and ready to make the biggest mistake of my short life, uncertain of the destiny I should obtain, they gave me a hoof and helped me. And when, yes, they all did, somehow my eyes were focused on one of them.

And they gain their long sought goal of obtaining cutie marks, I love them. They all were pretty, but I liked the certain one especially. Happy ending, right? Well, not exactly.  
What you may not know is what was next. .

Later, in my life there was even bigger change, when dad found out how much mom abused her position, using his good name, and even worst what she did to me. I was not ready to bear what was about to happen, but again help came in the right time.

She was screaming at me and telling me to not befriend that nasty unicorn filly who is the sister of "marshmallow hussy" and her friends. Dad and his new coworker, miss Rarity have secret. Apparently they were seeing each other, as more than just work partners now, but I didn't know that back then.

I have no idea what she was talking about but she did not care. Why can't I be friends with those who were kind to me?

Miss Rarity came to our home with dad who wanted to tell her something, and caught my mom when she slap me. Mom gasp, and pick me from the floor. That was the moment when my dad showed her the door.

I was crying as i ran away. I didn't want that to happen. I was so sure that their divorce is my fault, since if I had just remained silence dad would still love my mom and we'd remain a happy family. Who cares about few bruises every once in awhile? I was angry at the CMC., in that rage I thought to myself that it was their fault too. Who they were to tell me if my mom is good or not?

I galloped to the clubhouse but it was empty. In frustration, I smacked something into the wall. It was an apple. Damn, apple.

Suddenly, I heard something, it was in fact Apple Bloom. She was alone, without the rest of her friends. I don't know why but my heart beat faster at that sight. My eyes were full of tears as I was trying to hide.

"Diamond Tiara?"

Her voice show confusion and concern. Who would know that there will be a day when somepony would care that I suffer.

"what do you want from me, farm girl?

I ask grumpily.

"Well, look who's never changed her colors. And here I thought you nice now, Tiara."

I turn around without thinking and scream.

"Because of you and your nosy friends my mom doesn't love me anymore!"

She was surprised and huffed at me:

"How can you even say such a thi..."

And then it hit her when she saw my face.

"Is that a hoof mark under your eye?"

I quickly cover my face with a piece of material lying on a desk but she had already seen it.

"N-no, y-you stupid f-farm girl. I just… it's nothing, okay!?"

I couldn't control myself anymore, my eyes were swollen, my tears fell down and I was whining beyond my own belief.

I never before cried outside my home, or in front of anypony. My body was shaking, and I could disappear and never come back. I wish it could happen, so I didn't have to face reality.

And then I felt a warm and comforting hug.

I tried to push her off me, but I really liked that feeling. Her mane smell like fresh apple, and her golden eyes were focusing on me.

"I don't need your pity, stup…" - She pet my mane- "Apple Bloom."

She shush me and pet me again.

"Pity? No, you don't need pity, you're right." I shiver as Apple Bloom's hoof was slowly pet me . "But I won't let you cry alone."

Apple Bloom gives me a thermos from her saddlebag with apple cinnamon tea in it saying

"Well, I wanted to drink it myself while doing my homework, but I think somepony else needs it more than me."

I just look at that cute theromose with the smiling apple sticker, the name "Apple Bloom" on it and raise my hoof.

She shuffles close to me again, and covers me with a warm blanket, joining me underneath it. She nuzzled me and delicately kissed me on cheek. Again, that feeling was warm and unexpected, and I love it. Her company give me something more than any feeling I know before. When I play with Silver Spoon I never trust her as much, and yet, with Apple Bloom, even if for most part I was that ruthless bully she hated, that filly showed me more compassion that I could ever dream off.

And so, we were just sitting there crying and hugging each other. I started to tell her what happened. She was nodding, and even if I was sure that she didn't understand it all, I needed her to listen. Apple Bloom, not once interrupted me, but I saw how scared she was when I describe my mom. I don't know why yet. After all, all moms are a bit strict, right?

My dad found me later, when he showed up at Sweet Apple Acres. As it turned out, he had run after me, but I was so fast that he lost track and it was Applejack who noticed that the light was on so late at night.

"Diamond Tiara, I'm so sorry"

He says, and I just gallop into his hooves. I was not sure of anything back then, but thanks to that talk, in my heart appeared a small hope that everything will be alright eventually.

My parents did not want to be together again. Slowly, but surely, I started to understand why when I grew older. Dad introduced me to miss Rarity as his new marefriend few weeks later and told me that they plan to get married. And they did, after half a year. At first I was unhappy, but I liked Sweetie Belle as my new sister and Rarity grew on me as step mom.

But, I will always remember, that day changed yet another thing in my life. Since that day I noticed that I start to blush a bit when I see her. I smiled when I smell apple, and finally I realize…

I was in love with Apple Bloom.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I hope you like this fan fic. I try to make it emotional and good. I know it's a bit sad, but I guess it end's well so it's not so bad. If I made fan foal for them I would name it Diamond Sugar, and that would be adopted filly. What do you think? Do you enjoy them as couple?


End file.
